Searchlights of the type that can be mounted on motor vehicles, boats and other installations are in widespread use. Typically, the searchlights are so designed as to permit vertical or horizontal sweeping movement as well as to regulate the intensity or type of light beam. Representative of such apparatus are U.S. Pat. Nos. 29,266 to L. E. Hessemer et al. and 4,930,057 to J. L. Williams. In each, the searchlight apparatus is placed in a housing which has motor-driven gears to regulate horizontal and vertical sweeping movement of the searchlight, and an electrical cable extends from the housing into a remote-control box which can be placed inside of the vehicle to permit the vehicle operator to switch the light on and off as well as to activate and deactivate the drive motors. However, searchlights as disclosed in those patents require permanent mounting or attachment to the exterior of the vehicle and are readily susceptible to damage, for example, from low overhanging branches, vandalism and theft. Moreover, although searchlights are becoming increasingly popular for civilian use, the actual amount of time that they are in operation is limited, and it is therefore desirable that the searchlight can be removably mounted on the vehicle and stowed inside of the vehicle when not in use. Nevertheless, in removably mounting the searchlight on a surface, it is important that the searchlight be securely installed and that the searchlight be capable of traversing greater than 360.degree. since it will not always be aligned in the same orientation with respect to the car or vehicle each time that it is mounted.
Other representative patents are U.S. Patent Nos. 1,637,528 to J. E. Liebrich, No. 3,732,537 to W. D. Freemand, No. 4,157,531 to H. I. Mont, No. 4,722,030 to S. H. Bowden, No. 4,725,238 to B. A. Meyer, No. 4,987,522 to T. Miyano et al, No. 5,034,860 to G. A. Bryant et al, No. 5,070,434 to M. J. Suman et al and No. 5,217,291 to B. A. Meyer.